deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhino vs Killer Croc
Rhino vs Killer Croc.jpg|Simbiothero Rhino vs Croc.jpeg|Dio the Ludicolo What-if Death Battle Rhino vs. Killer Croc.jpg|Venage237 Beast Villains By EmperorDedede.png|EmperorDedede Rhino vs Killer Croc''' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero Description 'Marvel vs DC Comics!'The fight between two enemies of two famous heroes inspired by animals and are more muscle than brain. Interlude Wiz: Spider-Man and Batman are two superheroes with the largest number of villains and a large part of these are a few geniuses. '''Boomstick: But these two have more muscle than gray matter in their brains. Wiz: Aleksei Sytsevich, The Rhino. Boomstick: and Waylon Jones, Killer Croc, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win, a Death Battle. Rhino Wiz: Aleksei Sytsevich was a poor immigrant from Russia, which was desperate in make money for his family and came to the United States in the hope of finding work for your needs. With little education and without knowledge real, them unique works that could obtain was using its impress you strength and musculature as a bully of various criminal organizations. Boomstick: One day he came in contact with some agents of this block, who offered a large sum of money by participating in an amazing experiment. Sytsevich accepted, by which he was subjected to an intensive chemical and radioactive treatment, which joined a strong your skin super polymer and greatly increased their strength and speed, since that day aleksei would be known as Rhino. Wiz: Rhino has a strength superhuman extreme, while the same Spider-Man has asserted that can lift 80 tons, putting it in that range. Although it is important to note that Rhino has managed an amplifier recently, so it is not known to what extent, but can say for sure that he is much stronger from what used to be. Even Spider-Man who was prepared to fight the Sinister Six did not even move to Rhino despite the fact that Spider-Man can hurt you with his punches. Boomstick: Rhino can, despite its large size, can reach speeds in a career of almost 160 km/h but not you can stop dry or gyrations when it moves at high speeds. Wiz: The muscles improved of the Rhino is much more efficient that it's a human normal and generates much less toxins of fatigue during the activity physical. At its highest, he can demand is physically for a maximum of 24 hours before accumulate toxins from fatigue in their blood that decrease your physical performance. Boomstick: Even without his suit, the body of the Rhino is highly resistant to the damage physical. It can withstand bullets from high caliber, exposure to extreme temperatures, drops from great heights and even anti-tank weapons make you be injured. Wiz: The costume of Rhino you gives a high degree of resistance to them injury physical. Is highly waterproof to the damage, capable of resist the blasts equivalent to 1 ton of TNT, the impact of weapons small antitank, and temperatures extreme between-50 ˚ and 1000 ˚ F without cracking or melt. It is acid-resistant and removable. Boomstick: While has had little training formal, the strength and resistance of the Rhino it develop in a formidable fighter hand in hand. In addition used street fighting techniques that allow you to make full use of those attributes. Wiz: But as it was expected, its large Grayling also brings many problems, the main is that insofar as race onslaught, can't change direction or easily stop their advance. Boomstick: and another is that rhino is a complete idiot, not really, it has a lower than average human intelligence. Spider-Man: Ok, we're going to Egypt next. Rhino: Oh... what's an Egypt? Boomstick: I told them. Killer Croc Death Battle Result Who would you be rooting for? Rhino Killer Croc Who do you want to win? Rhino Crocodile Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 3 Simbiothero Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year